1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base sequence detection apparatus which detects a base sequence and a base sequence automatic analyzing apparatus which automatically controls the base sequence detection apparatus and automatically analyzes a measurement signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
There conventionally exist, e.g., apparatuses which execute only hybridization, apparatuses which execute only electrochemical measurement after hybridization and addition of intercalating agents, and apparatuses which automatically execute a whole process from hybridization to cleaning using buffers (e.g., patent document 1: Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOHYO Publication No. 9-504910).
Assume that measurement is executed by using the above-described apparatuses. Every time one process is ended, the operator must manually transfer the sample to the apparatus for the next process. This imposes restrictions on time. In addition, since the operator takes a hand in transfer between processes, the data reproducibility between samples is poor.
Furthermore, measurement results may vary depending on reaction conditions in a reaction cell. When measurement is performed using a 3-electrode unit including a plurality of working electrodes, the reaction environment varies between the working electrodes, and therefore, detection results also vary.